He was perfection
by goggle head girl
Summary: After their family is broken apart Leo muses over how raph is perfection to him and his only thing left, while raph comforts Leo in his own way. SAINW based slash, extra chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

Obviously based on SAINW only with the evil that is slash, personally i think its pretty much is tasteful and explores emotions through leo, so please no flamming. -------

He was perfection in one body, one spirit.

Well to me anyway, even if others said he was rough and gruff and hard to get to know.

Even if everyone else saw me as the perfect one, I'm far from it.

I only see him as perfect; every flaw makes him more 'human', so much more real. That's why I love him…

I use to be the image of perfect, until Karai betrayed us, and Donny left for good. I still try for it striving to hold our family together, even though it's falling apart more quickly than ever.

It drives me crazy in everyway, but I shed it all the way for him when were alone, he knows my flaws, my weaknesses.

I let him see the flaws I have and kiss them away.

I could feel his fingers softly glide over my skin undoing what I had of clothes as I leaned on him closing my eyes tightly, my sunglasses forgotten on the nightstand.

He rumbled softly kissing my brow, I opened my unseeing eyes sighing softly as he seemed to cradled me close.

I could feel his lips glide over each scar, his touch tender.

Even with age we knew the dance of our courtship, he knew just where to touch, to tease, kiss and love.

He knew it so well; he was perfect for me, to me.

He's all I could ever want in this world, all I have now.

I softly bit my lip feeling his tender touch change to one of lust, even if it was suppressed for my comfort, my eye wounds still fresh as well as his own.

I gave off an encouraging noise hoping he would continue, he only hesitated for a moment before going back to his nips and kisses earning more noises to escape my lips as though they had a will of their own.

I whimpered closing my eyes feeling him grind our hips together pleadingly; he wanted this just as badly as I do.

It had been so long since we had done this, it almost felt like I was a virgin again, pure and just right for his picking.

I moaned arching as he ground out against me our hips crashing together sending waves of pleasure through my spine. I spread my legs open for him, Even with the time gap since our last horizontal tango, he knew just what to do…

He was my other half, my perfection.

He was worth more than words to me, he was my everything.

And all that I have.

----- I hope you guys enjoyed, i personally loved writing it. 


	2. Broken forgiveness

This takes place right before SAINW's ending and the other turtles died. Once again it's in leo's point of veiw and is rather dramatic :P I honestly hope you guys like it. -------------- 

A clouding anger and a dab of lust is what drove us apart, what broke our unspoken union.

And I was what caused the union to be shot to pieces.

I brought the dab of lust into it,even with unseeing eyes I lusted after another.

Shamed myself as well as him.

He knew about these feelings for a long time, yet he never did anything to stop them, he never tried to win my wandering heart, never acted romantic with me again.

It was like; we never had a relationship to begin with, only together for sex. As though we never felt compassion as more than brothers towards each other.

That started both of our angers, made my lust only larger. Made me crave something new, someone who would give me attention.

So I broke it apart…

And it was my fault…

It only took 3 months of anger and another attack from Karai to break us apart, as well as our new home. We survived the attack, unharmed or scathed but my heart was stolen away.

He was mad, oh so very mad.

And he had the right too…

I was after all a traitor to him, our family, and our relationship.

Now that I 'see' with different eyes, I should have crawled back to him, like the fool I am, begged and pleaded. Screamed for him to forgive my sorry behind.

But…

I never did…

Now that I know with all of my heart and soul that this battle will be our very last, I will ask, I will beg if needed.

I will cry…

I turned to face him forgetting that anyone else was in the room as I grabbed his hand in my own obviously surprising him.

I leaned over brushing lips sincerely before sealing them with his, letting our lips become one again.

I pulled back after a moment looking at the direction he was in, still clutching at his hand.

"Am I forgiven?"

I felt him squeeze my hand in his own a smile in his gravelly voice.

"Always"

We ignored the gawking others leaning in for another kiss…

No more words were spoken between us as we went out to face our last battle, the battle that would end it all.

Even with death looming, for once I felt true happiness again, my heart mending as he held my hand again both of us cherishing any touch we could have. This happiness filled me so oddly, making these moments worthwhile.

I will always remember even in death and hold onto these tightly.

Because this will be our last bow before the curtain falls…

I'm glad that before that curtain falls, I was able to gain his forgiveness for my idiocy.

And just maybe…

His love.

--------- I hope to see a review from you guys to hear your thoughts, thanks for reading! 


End file.
